As a fuser used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there is a fuser that heats, with an induction current generating coil (an IH coil), a heat generating layer of a fixing belt having a small heat capacity. In order to save energy and realize quick warm-up of the fixing belt, it is desirable that the fuser more efficiently heats the fixing belt.